crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jeffyistheworst17
Please Unblock Me. I have come to realize that I shouldn't be getting so worked up over some mesely pictures. I have also come to realize that the pictures might actually contribute to the wiki. I am sorry for the trouble I have caused. :Alright, since you seem to have been trying hard to appeal your block, I have decided to shorten your block from 1 month to 1 day. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 23:14, May 30, 2017 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about your Deviantart pictures. I won't upload them anymore. --Billy Kraus (talk) 19:26, November 22, 2016 (UTC) RE: Deviantart pics I'm sorry but we have no way of verifying that those pictures belong to you. We need some way of proving that the user who made those pictures requested the deletions. But even then, it's highly likely that any requests to have those files deleted will be unheeded, since they are still images of canon Crash Bandicoot models, and therefore they should be kept. Therefore, it is in our best interests to keep them. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs)― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 18:49, December 21, 2016 (UTC) Blocking on DeviantArt Would you mind explaining why you blocked me from commenting on your Deviants at DeviantArt? I mean, you accepted that those renders contributed to the wiki, and you apologised for the trouble you caused. Blocking people from commenting on your Deviants even after admitting that you were in the wrong basically tells me that what you said a few days ago: I have come to realize that I shouldn't be getting so worked up over some mesely pictures. I have also come to realize that the pictures might actually contribute to the wiki. I am sorry for the trouble I have caused. was nothing more than just empty words, and that you were simply just trying to get unblocked here. Doing those sorts of things, even after admitting that you were in the wrong, isn't going to leave a positive impression on you, because it indicates that what you say contradicts what you mean. If you're going to block people from giving feedback on your Deviants, then you should give those people the opportunity to do the same with you, so that things will be even. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 02:59, June 4, 2017 (UTC) Do you honestly think that I give a flying Wumpa about leaving a positive impression on me? Jeffyistheworst17 (talk) 16:32, June 4, 2017 (UTC) Okay let me tell you something. I blocked you during the time I was angry that people were using them without asking me. I meant those words and you know it. I was gonna unblock you, but since your being very inconsiderate, I'm gonna keep you blocked. Let's see how you like it when somebody uses your art without asking. You've just put me into Full Revenge Mode. :You do realise that the majority of my artwork was made from scratch, not using any of the canon models? So they're basically my sole property. I don't mind if people use my artwork, as long as they give me credit. Also how was I supposed to know that you were going to unblock me on DeviantArt? You shouldn't be thinking of revenge because the circumstances with most of the stuff I've uploaded are different. I actually made most of that artwork by hand. I didn't use any of the existing canon models for render. So if you're planning to seek revenge, it would be more than what myself and the other users did here. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 20:59, June 4, 2017 (UTC) ::I don't get why you're feeling revengeful towards me when most of those images weren't even uploaded by me to start with. I was one of the users that opposed your request to have them taken down. I didn't upload most of those images myself. Those images were uploaded because they were renders of canon models. If they were fanon, then they would have been taken down. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 21:25, June 4, 2017 (UTC) I left my old DeviantArt account Also, please do not delete this. I left my old DA account for a fresh start. I am also never making anymore Crash Bandicoot renders. Jeffyistheworst17 (talk) 21:21, June 4, 2017 (UTC)